Yo suelo odiarte
by Pabeth
Summary: Midorikawa odiaba a Hiroto con toda su alma, ¿Por qué? Por toda aquella tranquilidad y reconforte que le brindaba, por apaciguar sus frustraciones y penas, por conocerle tan bien, pero por sobre todo… haberle robado su corazón y luego largarse del país.


**Tipo:** Drabble.

**Personajes: **Midorikawa Ryuuji, Hiroto Kiyama.

**Advertencias:** OoC, pareja homosexual, drama, un poco de mala ortografía y gramática, romance... creo.

**Notas: **Bueno, antes de que empiecen a leer, tengo que decirles que este fanfic lo he vuelto a publicar. Si alguien lo había leído ya antes en otra cuenta, no es plagio, lo que pasa es que sucedieron ciertas cosillas y estoy volviendo a publicar todo en esta cuenta. (n.n) Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Yo suelo odiarte…<strong>

* * *

><p>Midorikawa pateaba el buzón de correos con frustración. Hiroto se iba de viaje; ese día, a esa hora, a un país lejano, y él no había tenido ni la decencia de irse a despedir. Pero no lo soportaba, porque definitivamente, Midorikawa se había roto en pedazos al escuchar que su amado pelirrojo había aceptado la propuesta; se iba a Londres.<p>

Quería gritar y maldecir, porque ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para presentarse con una sonrisa y desearle un feliz viaje al ex-capitán de géminis. Por sus mejillas escurrían lágrimas cristalinas, mientras sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados. ¡Maldito Hiroto!

—¡Le odio!— así es, Midorikawa odiaba a Hiroto; no le necesitaba, claro que no. Hiroto era como una adicción; siempre que tenía problemas, Hiroto le calmaba; siempre que estaba frustrado por no poder estar a la altura de sus compañeros, Hiroto le inspiraba confianza; siempre que quería derrumbarse, Hiroto le levantaba y le cargaba hasta que pudiera andar por sí mismo; siempre que necesitaba algo, Hiroto llegaba y se lo daba. Hiroto era su todo, y a la vez era su perdición, necesitaba quitarse esa dependencia, pero vaya que dolía.

Su pecho ardía, su corazón se comprimía dolorosamente y las malditas lágrimas no dejaban de escapársele. ¡Maldito mentiroso! Había jurado que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarle, ¡maldito egoísta! Se había ido sin siquiera molestarse en saber acerca de sus sentimientos, se había ido por su futuro, por su bienestar, por sobresalir solo.

Solo, era como le había dejado. Pero Ryuuji Midorikawa estaba seguro de algo, la próxima vez que le viera, haría que el necesitado fuera Hiroto y no él. Antes de darse cuenta, cayó de rodillas; Ryuuji Midorikawa solía odiar a Hiroto, pero en aquellos momentos, le necesitaba más que a nada; como un drogadicto a una droga, le necesitaba.

—¿A quién odias Ryuuji?— susurró una calmada voz a su oído. En aquellos momentos se dio cuenta de que unos brazos le rodeaban por detrás, atrayéndolo al pecho de aquel a quién tanto había añorado tan hacía sólo unos segundos.

—Hiroto… Tu avión ya despegó— una risa calmada se escuchó por parte del otro. La respiración del pelirrojo le daba contra la nuca, haciéndole sentir escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

—No iba a irme sin ti, porque tu ya me debes demasiado Ryuuji, por correspondiente, tú eres mío— Midorikawa soltó un bufido, si bien le conocía a Hiroto, era en bastedad posesivo. Movió su cabeza hacia un lado en donde sabía Hiroto no le vería y susurro.

—Bienvenido, mi amo— Midorikawa sabía que algún día se arrepentiría de sus palabras, o también sabía que al día siguiente negaría el hecho de haber pronunciado aquello, pero ahora, en esos momentos, Ryuuji Midorikawa tenía presente que: solía odiar al ex-capitán de génesis, pero también solía amarle con locura y obsesión.

"_Yo solía amarle, tanto como solía necesitar de él_"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, y si no pues igual, cualquier cosilla pueden ponerla en reviews, sólo siempre pidiendo que nada de insultos, es lo único que realmente no acepto, de lo contrario acepto hasta patadas ciberneticas. (XD)

¡Otra cosa! Tengo una pregunta para los escritores con más anterioridad en la página, ¿cómo puedo responder reviews? Sinceramente me gusta siempre contestar los comentarios, pero no sé como se hace. Agradecería si alguno me indicara cómo debe hacerse.

Me siento como una anciana. :/

Después de tantas charlatanerías, me despido. ¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!


End file.
